You Will Always Be My Only One
by JustMeCelia
Summary: College AU: Let's all pretend that Amy and Karma did date after the kiss at the assembly. They didn't fake the relationship. they went through a rough break up in the end of junior year and haven't talked ever since. In senior year Amy started to date Reagan and their relationship still grows stronger. Now they find themselves as college roommates and thing get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an introduction chapter, there isn't much plot, that will come with the next chapters. The story tells their college story and how their relationship went in the form of flashbacks. Almost every chapter will have a flashback. I hope you'll like the introduction, please let me know what you think about this story.

* * *

><p>Karma POV<p>

I get out of my car. My parents gave it to me for graduation. I sigh deep and look at the building. I still can't believe I'm finally done with high-school and never have to see those faces again. After the breakup with Amy everything got weird. I was friends with Liam, but Shane hated me, for whatever reason, I didn't do anything. It was all her fault.

I walk up to the first person who seems like they know what's going on. "Hey, can you maybe help me? I have no clue where I have to go."

The girl turns around. She has red hair, green eyes and full lips. Her outfit says business and she smiles at me. "Maybe I can. You're a freshman, right? Give me your papers and I think I can show you around. I'm Hanna by the way."

I smile back at her, wow she seems really nice. "Thanks, here you go." I hand her my paper stuff. "I'm Karma."

She looks at the paper and then back at me. "What a beautiful name, I bet you family is full of hippies." She winks at me. "And yes, I can actually help you. Let me show you to the staff members of the university you have to see and then I can show you your dorm room."

She starts to walk in one direction and I follow her. "Thank you so much, I hope I'm not keeping you from something important."

She looks up from the paper again and smiles. "What? No! I love procrastination, I would do something productive and who would want that?"

I let out a chuckle and keep following her.

After we talked to all the important people she leads me to my room. It's a two bed room and my roommate hasn't arrived yet.

"Lucky, you got a big room." She nudges my shoulder and walks into the room. "Do you have another task for me? I don't want to go back to my studies, not yet."

She pouts a bit and I start to laugh. "What are you even studying?"

She sits down on one of the beds and looks at the ceiling. "I'm a sophomore in Literary Studies, what about you?"

I sit down on the other bed and start to smile. "I'm a freshman, as you already know, in English Literature. So if I have any problem with my studies you might help me?" I stick out my tongue in her direction and she breathes out a laughter.

"Sure, I will, but I don't have good grades, trust me."

I sigh and then I remember, "Actually, if you don't mind I have another task for you. Can you help me get my stuff from my car?"

She looks at me, still with this bright smile. "Sure! How could I say no to that irresistible offer?"

I get up and clap my hands. "Great, let's go then."

When my stuff is in the room, I start to unpack. Of course Hanna helps me to decorate my part of the room. When we're set she says her goodbye, but not without leaving me her number to call if I have any problem. I'm really glad I met her, I didn't think I would find a friend that quickly. But I'm also curious who's gonna be living with me. I hope she's easy to cope with, but after being with Amy for over a year, I can handle a lot, so I shouldn't worry. But now I feel kinda gross, all that walking and carrying stuff made me icky and sweaty. I think it's time for a shower.

Amy POV

I got out of my mother's car and look at the building. University of Texas. I still think it's amazing that I don't have to move far away from my family. Ever since senior year I grew really close to Lauren and my mother. It's fascinating what a breakup can do for your life. The moment I think about her again I pull a face.

"Don't you like it? I think it looks amazing." Bruce gets my cases from the trunk and hands them to me.

"No it looks amazing, I just thought of somebody."

My mother pats my back and looks at me with a sympathetic expression. "You're sure you don't want to live with us anymore? You feel so much safer at home than somewhere else."

I grab the cases and start to walk towards the entry. "Yeah I'm sure, one day or the other I have to move out. I can't live with you for the rest of my life."

"She's kinda right, darling." Bruce is almost always with me on stuff like that, but mostly because my mother is delusional.

We find the people responsible for my registration fairly quickly what is all in my interest, since they took so freaking much time bringing Lauren to the airport. I mean come on, yeah she's leaving for NYU, but it's not like it's the first time. She's a sophomore, I'm a freshman, I have to get used to this whole thing. I told them they didn't have to come with me, but they wanted to. We search quite a while for my dorm room, and we don't seem to find it.

After what feels like hours, I finally ask a girl if she could help us, she didn't seem to be in a rush. She has strawberry blonde curls and piercing green eyes. Soft freckles cover her nose and she tilts her head slightly as she looks at the dorm number and stuff. There was a sudden smile on her face and she looks up.

"Your room is right over there, and trust me, you will love your roommate, she's amazing." She winks at me and walks off.

"Now that's good news, isn't it?"

I turn to my mother and glare at her. "We'll see, I still don't know why I couldn't have a room to myself, but whatever."

She sighs deeply and shakes her head slightly. "We both know that you would only stay in your room and never talk to anybody else if you had a room to yourself."

She is right. "But that's only because I find smalltalk ridiculous and redundant. I don't get why I even have to talk to people when I have the internet."

My mother starts to push me forward in the direction the girl showed us until we stand right in front of the room.

"Fine, you can go now."

My mother and Bruce look at each other for a moment and then at me. "Are you sure? We would love to meet your roommate."

"And I bet my roommate would love to meet my weird parents who ruin every situation with inappropriate behavior." I roll my eyes and they look at each other again.

"Fine, we'll leave you here." My mother sighs again and pulls me in for a hug. "I'll miss you sweetie, call me if anything is wrong, you know we're only a few miles away from you."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, because Bruce is watching me teary eyed and I don't want to ruin the moment we should have. I pull away gently and walk over to Bruce who gives me a quick hug.

"Keep a stiff upper lip, my dear."

"Sure will, no worries."

They walk away and when they're out of sight I finally enter the room. My roommate is in the shower, I can hear the water running, so I bring all my stuff inside. When I take a look around my breath hitches. A familiar guitar leans against the bed, a poster of the horoscope cycle hangs on the wall and on the dresser lies a floral dress that is also oddly familiar.

"Fuck." I whisper under my breath. The water stops running and I start to panic. This can't be happening, no this isn't real. Please no. Not here, not when I finally thought I left everything behind.

The bathroom door opens and she walks in, in only a towel, damp auburn hair falling down her shoulders. She hasn't seen me, but she acknowledged my presence.

"Oh, so you're my new roommate, so nice to meet you I'm karm..." The moment she turns around her voice is stuck in her throat and we stare at each other for what feels like forever. "You have to be fucking kidding me." She finally says and turns around. "No, this isn't happening, you're not my roommate. Show me your files, this can't be right."

We walk to our desks where we both put our files and compare the room number. "Identical," I say and she glares at me.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you."

I sigh and turn to her. "Good to see you, too, Karma."

* * *

><p><em>Amy turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. This was the first time they decided to take their relationship to the public. She saw her beautiful girlfriend standing at her locker, getting her books and thought to herself how she deserved such a beautiful lady. <em>

_After the kiss at the assembly they decided to try it for real, but Amy wasn't sure it was a good idea to test their friendship like that. She made her way over to Karma and placed her hands on her waist making her jump. _

"_Gosh Amy, can you not? You know I don't like stuff like that." Karma said behind a giggle while she turned around to greet her girlfriend. _

_Karma gave Amy a soft but quick kiss on the lips and rested her arms on her girlfriend's neck. Amy lingers there for another second with closed eyes. _

Wow, I can't believe this girl is my girlfriend now, no faking, nothing,_ she thought. _

"_Good to see you too, Karma," she said with a huge grin on her face, ignoring all the staring people around them. _

_This was the beginning of quite a story. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of a slow start into the story, the next chapter will be more interesting and probably longer, please bare with me^^

Oh and for the person who asked if this was a Karmy or Reamy story: Both ... kinda ... I won't give away my story, but is surely has both pairings.

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

"Seriously though, if there weren't these cute summer dresses in the drawers, I would think you're just telling me you had a roommate." Reagan stands in front of Karma's dresser and looks through her things while I'm doing my homework.

"Rea, could you stop that? She'll see that someone went through her stuff and she'll kill me." I don't look up from my stuff.

"Why is she never here anyway?" She strolls over to my bed and sits down next to me, taking my textbook.

Well every time I mention Reagan, Karma flees the scene. Not that we talk much anyway, she only sits here and plays guitar while I read, or we both watch the same show, but on a different laptop. Some people might call that silly, but what can we do when we watch the same shows?

"I don't know, she's a busy girl I guess." I put down my pen and turn my body in her direction. "Why do you care anyway?"

She sighs and starts to pout. "I just want to know the person you live with, if I need to worry or something."

I clasp my hand on hers and chuckle lightly. "You really don't need to worry, she's no competition for you." I lean closer to her so that our faces are only inches apart. "Besides, I'm kinda glad she's not here right now."

One of her hands wanders to my neck, ready to pull me in. "Yeah? And why is that?" I can feel her smirk, that's how close we are right now.

"Because I want you all to myself." And with that I close the distance between us and capture her lips with mine. The kiss is soft and I want to keep it that way, since Karma could come in any second. Her fingernails scratch lightly over the skin of my neck and it sends shivers down my spine.

I pull away from her before things get any more heated. "I'm glad I'm with you, you know? I feel kinda safe with you around." I smile at her, cupping her cheek.

Karma POV

"So what you're saying is, that your roommate is your ex girlfriend?" Hanna sits next to me in the library, frowning. It's the second day of class and I'm already annoyed to death that Amy is my roommate. Why the hell did that happen to me?

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. And it's so exhausting." I bury my face in my hands and let out a deep breath.

"Okay," Hanna begins, tapping her pencil against her head, "have you tried switching rooms with someone?"

I look up at her and roll my eyes, "Obviously. But I can't until someone wants to switch with me." Yesterday a bunch of people wanted to switch, because they saw Amy and thought they might have a fun college experience with her, but I kinda don't want so many girls pining after her, Reagan is enough for now. And for some reason I don't want to change rooms at all, even though I don't get why.

"Look honey, you need to see the positive, you already know your roommate. No awkward getting-to-know-each-other-phase, no weird habits you have to find out and stuff like that. My roommate and I didn't get along in the beginning, but now we get along just fine. At least try to find something positive."

She's right, at least in some way. We know all our habits, we know each other for about 13 years, we know everything there is to know.

She looks at her watch. "Hey I gotta go now, but if you wanna come along feel free to." Her voice has this expectant tone to it and I'm not sure if she expects me to accept or to decline.

I do what I always do. "Oh no, I have things to do in the room. See you later."

She nods, her expression hints disappointment, but I'm not sure. She gets up says goodbye and walks away.

Should I really go back to the room? I know that Reagan is there and for the last 3 days I tried my best to stay away from her, I don't even know if she knows who I am. Has Amy told her that I'm her ex? Does she know about me in general? Or does Amy just keep her mouth shut about everything concerning her past, including me?

I should go and introduce myself, my parents taught me to be polite, and one day I'll have to meet her. She's my roommates girlfriend. I cringe at that thought, but gather my things anyway and walk to my dorm.

When I'm outside I can hear voices talking, one voice is clearly Amy the other one is rasp and low, must be Reagan's.

"Why do I never see your roommate? Doesn't she like lesbians?" So Amy didn't tell her who I am. Oh that'll be fun.

"I don't know, she keeps herself busy. And trust me, she has nothing against girl on girl, and neither have I." The next sound I hear is a giggle and I can feel my face pulling a disgusted expression. Maybe I should come back another time. But wait, this would be more embarrassing for Amy than for me, so here we go, let's meet Reagan.

Amy POV

Fuck it, I'm done being scared if Karma comes inside, she never does. I'm about to pull Reagan on my lap when the door swings open and Karma marches in. She has the best timing.

_Oh fuck_. My eyes widen and I push Reagan from my lap. _Karma is here_. Karma is here right now, now I have to explain everything, and I really don't want to. Reagan is such a jealous nature and Karma is such a tease, she'll have fun with that.

"How's it going?" Karma lets herself fall on her bed, and looks at us, grinning.

Reagan, still a bit startled from my reaction to Karma coming in, sits up straight and smiles a warm smile. "Hey, I'm Reagan, Amy's girlfriend. You must be her roommate." She looks at Karma for a moment and suddenly an eyebrow shoots in the air. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere? Didn't you go to Hester with Amy?"

Karma's grin turns into a smirk and she tilts her head looking at me. "Reagan, such a nice name. Amy, does she know me from somewhere?"

I run my hand through my hair and regret it instantly. Both know that it's what I always do when I'm nervous or about to confess something. Karma looks at me so satisfied, whereas Reagan narrows her eyes at me, trying to figure out the situation.

"Eh, yeah, I guess you've seen her around Hester." I say.

Reagan nods and turns to Karma. "So how long have you two known each other?"

Karma's look wanders from Reagan to me again, that annoying smirk still playing on her lips. "Oh just about thirteen years or something, really not that long." She winks at Reagan and lies down on her bed, her arms folded behind her head.

"Thirteen years?" Reagan frowns at me. "That's a crazy long time! So you two are close?"

Karma snorts, trying to suppress a laughter and I glare at her. Not that she cares, she can't see me anyway.

"We were close. And because she's not gonna introduce herself, this is Karma." I point at her and she waves a hand in the air.

Reagan looks at her and turns to me again. "Karma? Shane once mentioned a Karma and you told him to shut up."

Karma lifts her head up from her mattress. "Nice one, Raudenfeld. Didn't tell your girlfriend about your ex."

I glare at her again, this time she sees me and shrugs with this satisfied smile. Gosh I hate her, why does she have to say that she's my ex? I never told Reagan about her for certain reasons.

"Your what?" And here we go, jealous Reagan in 3, 2, 1. "You've never told me about your ex who you know for 13 years, so you guys were what? Best friends?"

"Somehow, yeah." I shrug, looking to the ground. It doesn't matter what I do now, she's mad at me.

"And now this ex is your roommate and you fucking didn't tell me? Why the hell didn't you tell me when I asked you how your roommate is?!" She stood up from the bed while she was talking and is fuming right now. "Sometimes I really can't believe that you do stuff like that, you know? You always kept your past from me and I thought you had this psycho ex girlfriend or something, turns out she's just a normal hippie girl."

I sigh and look at her. "You've known her for what? 2 minutes? How can you be sure that she's not a psycho?"

Karma props up her head again. "Eh excuse you? I can hear you, you know?"

I wave her off and get up so she looks me in the eyes.

Karma POV

"I haven't told you about her because she's in the past, and you're my present, my future, okay?" There's a sting in my ribcage and I don't want it there. For a split second I can see a shift in Amy's look. The look of uncertainty when she talks about the future. She never talked about the future other than that we'll grow old together.

Reagan looks at her for a few moments, saying nothing, then Amy speaks again. "You know that I love you and I care about you, trust me when I say this. You don't have to worry about Karma being my roommate, there is nothing going on anymore, okay?"

The brunette sighs and looks down. "Fine, I believe you." Then she turns to me. "But if you're trying anything with my girl then I'll cut you."

I wave her off with a snort. "Please, not in a million years will I get back together with her."

She raises an eyebrow at me, but turns back to Amy anyway. "I have to go now, got some work to do. I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" Amy nods and they lean in. I shut my eyes right before their lips touch, I really don't want to see that. Ugh, disgusting.

When Reagan is gone Amy glares at me again. "Thank you very much."

I shrug and look at the ceiling. "It's not my fault that you don't tell your girlfriend anything."

She stands in front of me with her arms crossed. "You know, I wanted to tell her and just haven't worked out how. Now I have to deal with her, because she's still pissed."

"Still not my fault," I say closing my eyes in the hope that she'll go away then.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"What?" I open one eye to look at her.

"Being so annoying and try to complicate my life?" Her expression is serious and her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do anything, Amy. All I did was walking into my room. I live here, I'm allowed to do that." I close my eye again, she is really getting on my nerves right now, I only want to lie here and do nothing is that too much to ask?

"You asked for it, Ashcroft," she says and I hear her walking away, and shortly after that her bed springs, "you'll see what you get from messing with me."

If my eyes were open I'd roll them.

* * *

><p><em>Amy couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she thought about that kiss. How Karma's lips felt on hers, how fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and how her stomach turned, but in a good way. All she wanted was to feel it again.<em>

_But there was also a question on her mind: Did Karma feel the same? _

_She could just call her, see if she's awake, but there was no way she could bring up that courage to ask her about the kiss. _

_Little did she know, that Karma felt exactly the same and mentally slapped herself multiple times for what she said right after the kiss. _

"_Way to sell it." _

Who the fuck says something like that?_ She thought. _

_She already came to the terms that her reaction was an act to protect herself. Acting as if she didn't care that her best friend of ten years just kissed her. She couldn't admit that there was something in that kiss, she couldn't be vulnerable, not in front of all those people. And she clearly couldn't admit the shivers that came with the sensation of Amy's courage and that kiss. But she still hated herself for chickening out like that afterward. _

_But, what did Amy think?_

_Karma couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. _

_K 1:56am: Are you awake?_

_She didn't have to wait long for an answer. _

_A 1:57am: Yeah, what's up?_

Okay let's not screw this up, this is crucial_, Karma thought. _

_K 1:59am: Why are you still up?_

_A 2:00am: I could ask you the same question ;)_

_Karma chuckled to herself and shook her head. _

_K 2:02am: I can't sleep. Too much on my mind. _

_A 2:03am: Same. Wanna tell me what's in that pretty head of yours?_

_Karma took a deep breath and considered her options. She could just tell Amy the truth, she could tell her it's nothing, or she could just tell a lie. But she could never lie to Amy, it's Amy after all. _

_K 2:07am: It's kinda complicated, do you mind me stopping by?_

_This time it took Amy longer to reply. _

_A 2:15am: It's really late, but sure, text me when you're there. _

_Karma hurried, she almost ran to Amy's house. It's a good thing they didn't live far apart. _

_After almost ten minutes Amy's phone chimed. _

_K 2:22am: I'm here._

_Amy walked downstairs to open the door for Karma. She stood in front of the door with a confused, puppy like expression. Her eyes were wide, but her forehead was furrowed. After a second Amy mirrored the expression and they just stood there for a while, both not saying anything. _

"_I think we should talk," Karma finally said. _

_Amy invited her in and they walked to her room, what once was comfortable silence now grew to awkward silence between them. After she closed her door she turned to Karma, her face showed fear of what her best friend had to say. _

_Karma cleared her throat. "You know how we always say that we're soul mates?" Amy nodded. "And how we want to grow old together, live next to each other and all those shenanigans?" She nodded again. "I don't know, Amy, maybe we really are soul mates." _

_Amy frowned and shook her head. "Of course we are, were you ever doubting that?" _

_Karma breathed out a soft laughter. "Never. But you know, that kiss..." She trailed off, but Amy knew exactly what she meant. _

"_You felt it, too?" The blonde asked, her eyes brightened and her face beaming. _

_Her best friend just nodded and Amy stepped closer, taking her hand. "But what if this doesn't work out? I mean we're best friends, if this doesn't work out, then we'll hate each other and we'll never talk again." Karma said, staring at their conjoined hands. _

_Amy just smiled at her. "And what if it does?"_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all: I'm really sorry this update took me so long, I had finals and I really had to study for those, but I'm back again.

And for the person who asked if the rating is gonna go up: Yes it will, I will not only add slightly sexual content, but also triggers. As for the question about the endgame: **I don't know yet**. I haven't figured that out myself.

And last but not least, for the person who wanted a shoutout, I can't give you a proper shoutout because I don't know your screen name :D But here you go! Shoutout for the guest who left that very long review!** If** this story will be Karmy endgame, I promise I won't end it with them getting together.

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

It's Thursday afternoon and I'm finally done with my last lecture for today. I'm not so sure anymore if law was the right decision and it's not even the end of the first week. Maybe Reagan was right and I should've studied film or something. Maybe becoming a director, the one who changes how people see the world. But yeah, I could never do that, whatever.

I walk into the room to see Karma playing on her guitar. Great, yet another day filled with music, her music, the music she makes all day. I take a deep breath and walk over to my desk and sit down. I could try to study. Or not, I'm really not in the mood anymore, this whole college thing is really getting to me. Whatever, I can at least pretend to study, right? I pull out a sheet of paper and a text book and start to doodle on the paper. I mean it's not like Karma pays any attention to me anyway.

This goes on for like ten minutes, but now I remember I wanted to text Reagan to see if we're still on for tonight. She ignored most of my texts in the last days, but she agreed to going out tonight. She's still upset over the whole Karma thing and who can blame her? I really messed up that one.

A 5:15pm: So what do you think about dinner tonight? If we're still on for date night …

R 5:17pm: sure. Tell me when and where.

Ugh, she sounds pissed, maybe today won't be the perfect day to make it up to her, but at least I could explain my intentions, right?

A 5:18pm: Great! There is a really cool place … wait I'll send you the details

I found this place not far from the campus so I send her the website, she's sometimes a bit skeptical with restaurants around here. Maybe that's because she's a caterer, but I don't mind that.

It takes her a while to respond, but she finally does.

R 5:30pm: fine. I'll be there at 7

Good, that gives me some time to get ready. I look over at Karma who's still playing on her guitar. I know the song, but I can't place it. She hasn't even looked at me once since I came in.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Karma still doesn't look up from her guitar.

"What?" I shake my head quickly and frown a bit.

Then she finally looks at me. "You're staring, it's annoying." And with that she goes back to playing her guitar.

"Well you playing the guitar all day is also annoying, could you please stop?" Okay to be fair, it doesn't really bother me, but she keeps nagging on me for everything, that's annoying, and I'm not even doing anything.

Karma POV

"I could," I say, a small smirk playing on my lips, "but where would be the fun in listening to you?"

She just rolls her eyes and turns away from me again to write stuff on her sheet. Okay let's be real for a second, how can she study so much? I mean seriously, I can only study when the sun is down, but she literally came in here from a lecture and now she's studying already.

In general she kinda acts weird, she tries to have witty comebacks, but she doesn't. That's so not Amy. Maybe that's the relationship with Reagan, who knows. Why should I care anyway, it's way more pleasant when she doesn't have sarcastic comments for everything.

I feel my phone vibrate next to me, it's a text from Hanna.

H 5:35pm: Wanna go out tonight?

K 5:36pm: Not really feeling it …

H 5:37pm: You can't stay in you room forever

H 5:37pm: Plus my friends think you're not real

I chuckle at her last text. She always tries it, to get me outside and meet her friends. I don't get why she always wants me to meet them. I will eventually, but not in the first week, I need to feel like home in my dorm room. I mean I already feel like home in the library, because that's the place I spend most of my time in, especially when I'm with Hanna.

K 5:22pm: How about going out tomorrow night? It's Friday and I bet there are freshmen parties you want me to go to.

H 5:23pm: There are parties all day every day in the first week

H 5:24pm: but tomorrow sounds great!

I put my phone away again and decide to take the guitar in my hands once more, this time just playing tunes without singing. Amy looks at me with a weird expression.

"What?" I ask, my voice comes out rather harsh.

"Nothing," she says, a grin creeping up on her face. "Seems like you have found someone. Is it that redhead? The one who follows you everywhere?"

Here we go again, I'm in a good mood one time and I already have "found someone". Ugh, can't she grow up? "I'm sorry that I have friends that actually want to hang out with me." I start to play louder again, I hate it when she is like that.

"God, don't take everything so personal." she pauses for a second. "Why don't you invite her here tonight?"

"So that you can make stupid comments about her?" I scoff. "No thanks."

She shakes her head and wears a genuine smile. "Oh don't worry, I won't be here tonight."

Why does she want me to invite Hanna here? I always see her, why would Amy care when? I don't get it. But wait, she's not gonna be here tonight? That means she's actually going on a date that won't be in our dorm room, that's a first. That means I have the room to myself tonight, which is amazing, then I can finally breath for a second.

But then again, she might be gone for the whole night and for some reason ties that thought a knot in my stomach.

"So I'm gonna get ready, try not do burn down the room while I'm gone." Amy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She used to say that when she went traveling without me, which wasn't very often, but when they did a family vacation or anything and I didn't come along, she said that. It's weird to hear her say it now.

I continue to play some tunes, maybe I could go back to writing songs again. Maybe even tonight, I mean I have time, so why not?

I let my fingers run over the neck of my guitar on the search for a good melody to start a song. I used to improvise on the guitar a lot in sophomore year, and it feels pretty good to do it again. I feel a smile spread on my face while I continue to find the perfect sound. The riffs come almost naturally and I form a melody in my mind before I play it out. I close my eyes and my thoughts start to wander off to the possible lyrics and themes the song could be. Even though I'm wearing the biggest smile right now, the music is melancholic, almost depressing, but oh so beautiful. I'm impressed by myself and that I can come up with it so easily.

I have a perfect melody formed when I hear the bathroom door open and as a reflex I look up. Now that was a mistake. I instantly stop playing and can't help it, I just have to stare at her. She's dressed simple, a black top with a gray flannel over it and ripped jeans. Her hair flows in soft waves down her shoulders and her natural make-up is all it takes to put me in awe.

She searches through her stuff and when she gathered everything she turns to me. Just like a teenage girl who was caught staring at a cute boy from her class, I quickly turn my gaze away from her. I can see her smile in the corner of my eye. Fuck.

"Do I look good?" She has a daring tone in her voice.

"Meh." As if I tell her that she looks amazing, I mean, really? What does she expect?

"Great, so I'm gonna head out now, have fund doing whatever tonight." And with that she's out the door, much to my relief without expecting an answer.

I shake my head and shake off the thought of Amy and Reagan on a date. There's a new melody in my head right now, or well, it's not new. I know this melody very well, but in order to get it out off my head again, I need to sing it. I play the first chord.

"_And truth be told I miss you  
>and truth be told I'm lying."<em>

Amy POV

I decided to walk to the restaurant, okay I didn't really decide to do that, but I was anxious to ask her if she could pick me up. Reagan is somehow still upset over the Karma thing and I'm gonna fix it tonight.

When I arrive at the restaurant she stands there leaning against her truck, her arms crossed and one leg propped against the wheel. I walk up to her with a smile.

"Hey," I greet her. When I lean in for a kiss she moves her head so that I kiss her cheek. Okay so she's definitely pissed and I get that. I should've told her.

"Hey." So at least she's still talking to me, that's a good sign. "Let's go inside, I'm starving." To my surprise she takes my hand in hers and I think I can see a little smile playing on her lips.

We walk inside and take our seats, I'm really trying tonight, so I open the door for her, pull out her chair and all that stuff and it works. Everytime she looks at me her smile grows wider.

"By the way you look stunning tonight." She always does. It doesn't matter what she wears, she can wear everything. God, this girl has me whipped.

"Oh you just say that so I'll forgive you." She rolls her eyes playfully and tries to suppress a smile.

"No I'm serious, I don't tell you enough how beautiful you are." I take her hand over the table, but she pulls it away and avoids my eyes. I take a deep breath. "Look, I know you're still mad, but let me explain, okay? Please just let me explain, you can ask any question you want, you know I won't lie to you."

Her head wipes is my direction. "You won't lie to me?" Her voice is harsh and cold. "I asked you so often about your roommate and now I find out that you know her for 10 years." She pauses. "And that she's been you first girlfriend. Good one, Amy, really." She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay okay, that wasn't my best moment, but it wasn't really easy to tell you. I'm really sorry that I hurt you and you know that." I try to reach for her, but the waiter approaches our table to take our orders.

After he's gone, Reagan sighs. "Explain then. I'd love to know why you didn't tell me."

I run my hand through my hair and take a moment to collect myself. This moment is crucial, I hope I can make this right. "Look, the main reason why I don't like to talk about her is because she broke my heart." Reagan rolls her eyes, but I continue. "I know this sounds weird, but I thought she was my soul mate and accepting the fact that she isn't was just really hard. I mean I was stupid that we would be together forever, we were sixteen, but what can I say? I'm sometimes a hopeless romantic."

"So you're still hung up on her? Is this where you're story is leading towards? Because it sure sounds like it." Her voice is angry, but it's much more than that, it's also very hurt. She sounds so hurt about the whole thing.

"No, I'm not. I'll get to that. So she broke my heart, but it's not that fact alone that made me so miserable. No, it was because she never told me why. She broke up with me out of the blue, she just said I'm a horrible person and I should suffer for the things I did, but I never found out what I actually did. And just a week later, she had a thing going with Liam Booker, the school's slut. I didn't know what to do, especially since my best friend was Liam Booker's best friend and so I couldn't go out with them. Karma was always with them and I just didn't want to see her."

I could see sympathy in Reagan's expression when she speaks again. "As sad as that is Amy, I still don't get why you didn't tell me."

I take a deep breath. "That's simple: I was scared." She raises her eyebrow again and I feel the need to explain myself further. "I knew you'd meet her one day if she's my roommate, but I tried to avoid it, because I'm scared of you two becoming friends. I mean you two could be friends, but then I'd have to talk to her more and I'd have to see her more often than I already do. You know I kinda want a friendship with Karma again, and that's a thought that I don't understand, but you two as friends is a thought in my head that I really don't want to happen."

Reagan shakes her head. "Why would we become friends? It's not like we have the same hobbies."

"Not exactly, but I have that feeling that you two would get along. Look this is the honest reason why I didn't tell you and I know that it probably doesn't make sense, and it's really stupid, but it's true. I'm really sorry that I acted the way I did, but can we please leave this subject behind and look forward again?"

The waiter arrives with our food and Reagan looks at her plate, filled with pasta and then looks at me again. "Do you still like her?"

I just picked up my fork and knife to dig in my food, but I almost let them drop again. "What? No."

"Are you sure? Because if you do, I won't be mad at you if you leave me now and try to make it work with her again. I'd get that, but I couldn't handle it if you kept playing with me for months until she discovers her feelings for you and you leave me on the side of the road." She tries hard not to look away from me.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not into her anymore. She's been my first love and yes, it's hard to get over those. And yes, people always say that they're the most important part of your love life, but I don't believe that." I can see a frown starting on Reagan's face. "Think about it, the second love is so much more important than the first. It's the person who shows you that life goes on, that life can be even better. The person who shows you that there's still love in this world. You made me forget about her and she won't get back into my head again."

Reagan just nods and falls in silence. She looks down at her plate and starts to eat. That's what she does when an argument is over and we're in a public place. Now I know it's okay again. Kinda. She will be grumpy for a little longer, but not really. I eat, too.

The rest of the date is very simple, we're mostly silent and we only have small talk like "How's your first week at college?" or "How was that Sqwirkel catering gig yesterday?" But there's one thing that keeps me smiling the whole time. After we ate our food for a few minutes she reached over to hold my hand. That means we're really good. I can take her to my dorm without worries again, and Karma can't destroy my relationship with her, doesn't matter what she does. This is amazing.

After we're done eating, I insist on paying the bill. "It's the least I can do after everything."

On the way to her truck she takes her hand in mine again. "So do you want to walk or should I drive you back to your dorm?" She leans against the driver's door and smiles at me.

"I'd love it if you could drive me, I'm kinda exhausted after today."

She nods and is about to open the door, but I take her hand and pull her close to me. I press my lips on hers, god how much I missed her lips on mine, and kiss her softly.

When I pull away she smiles. "I thought you wanted me to drive you."

"That wasn't a kiss goodbye. That was just something I felt the need to do." I shrug and walk to the passenger door and get it.

Reagan follows my lead and in the next moment we're on the road, still silent. When we arrive at my dorm building, she turns to me.

"Hey, there's this freshman club party tomorrow and I'll be the DJ there, do you want to join me?" I look at her for a moment and don't answer. "I know it's not your scene and you'd rather stay at home, but you could at least try and see your class mates in their natural habitat."

I sigh. "Yeah fine, why not? It's not like I have better plans tomorrow and Karma's probably staying in tomorrow, too, so I don't have to see her then again."

Reagan smiles and leans in for a kiss. Obviously I reciprocate and meet her halfway. "I love you," she whispers against my lips."

"I love you, too," I say while leaning back again. "So I'll see you tomorrow then. Text me when you're home."

"Sure will." She winks at me and waits until I'm in the building to drive away. A freshman party, huh? I bet it won't be interesting at all, but I might be mistaken.

* * *

><p><em>They felt kind of awkward around each other at the beginning. They didn't know how to act, should they behave the same or should something change?<em>

_After a week of awkwardly moving around school together and an amazing girls-weekend, Liam sits down at their lunch table. He looks the girls up and down and Amy painfully remembers what happened only hours before her first kiss with Karma. _

"_So how are the ladies doing on this beautiful day?" This was actually the first time Liam ever spoke to Amy, before that she only saw him talking to Karma. That only increased the tug in her gut when Karma talked to other people, she felt almost sick when Karma talked to him._

"_We're alright, Mondays you know?" Karma shifted in her seat and Amy couldn't help but notice that she seemed uncomfortable. Without thinking she slipped her hand in Karma's under the table and intertwined their fingers. Her girlfriend squeezed her hand and she could feel her relaxing a bit. Girlfriend. Amy liked the sound of that. _

"_You guys had a fun weekend then?" He moves his eyebrows up and down in a creepy way and Amy just looked over to Karma who just smiled at her. _

"_Yeah, it was pretty amazing." She brushed her thumb over the back of Amy's hand. Amy instantly remembered how they watched movies, ate junk food and, most importantly, made out. A lot. They felt so comfortable when it was just them, just Amy and Karma. It brought a smile to Amy's face. "What about you?" Karma broke the eye contact and now looks at Liam. "Any fun activities?" _

_He shrugged and leaned forward on the table. "Just went to some bar with Shane. You know, we have the perfect pick-up-routine." He grinned proudly and Amy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, not that he payed any attention to her. His eyes were glued on Karma which set a fire in her chest. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, so maybe Karma wouldn't notice it. _

_But she did notice. She pulled Amy's hand into her lap and caressed it now with both her hands. And it worked, Amy calmed down. At least a bit. _

"_Sounds like fun." Karma wore her polite smile, Amy knew that she was still pretty uncomfortable. Especially since the guy she was after for quite some time sits opposite her girlfriend. _

"_So I wanted to ask you something." Liam composed himself and cleared his throat. The couple didn't say anything, they simply waited for him to continue. "Since you're homecoming queens and all, do you want to come to my afterparty? It's just a simple thing, not too big, really, it's at Shane's place and we want to hang out with some friends."_

_Amy bit back her comment if he only asked them because he wanted to convert Karma, or did he want to seem more accepting that he already did._

"_Eh, yeah, sure. We'd love to come, wouldn't we?" Karma looked over to Amy with an expectant expression, still playing with Amy's hand in her lap. _

"_If we feel like it," she said and they both knew she won't feel like it. But they also knew they would go if Karma wanted to._

"_Amazing, see you then." He quickly waved at Amy and winked at Karma. That made Amy's stomach turn in a bad way, luckily he got up and walked away. _

_Amy looked after him while breathing out a soft laughter. _

"_What?" Karma tugged at her hand so they would look at each other. _

"_Nothing," Amy said, still looking after Liam. "It's just funny how he has the nerve to sit down here, when he thinks that you cheated on me with him." She shook her head with a small smile on her face. _

_Karma's face sunk and she looked at her lap, where Amy's hand was. "We weren't together then." _

"_I know that." She squeezed Karma's hand. "But he doesn't. So my point is valid." _

_Karma sighs. "You really don't like him, huh?" She didn't even look at Amy when she said that, she didn't have to._

"_What's to like?" She looks at Karma. "He's just a douche who's after my girlfriend because he wants to sleep with a lesbian." Girlfriend. Karma liked the sound of that. _

"_He's actually really nice, you know?" _

_Amy snorts and looks at the place where Liam sat just moments ago. "Everyone is when they want to get with you."_

"_Oh is that so?" Karma smirked and heaved herself up to sit on the table, right in front of Amy, pushing away her lunch. "Is that why you're always nice to me?" She placed her feet on either side of Amy and leaned backwards on her arms. _

_Amy put her hands on Karma's calves and started to run them up and down. "Obviously, did you think I'm with you because of your personality? You have the dashing looks and getting you into bed is the main goal." She said blankly with a small shrug. Karma raised an eyebrow, still smirking when Amy continued. "Your sweet, wonderful, caring personality and your angel-like voice are just the bonus."_

_Karma leaned forward and her hands wandered to the collar of Amy's shirt. She pulled her to her feet, close to her face. "Well you're lucky then, my dear." _

_She brushed her lips against Amy's and felt the other girl's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer. That made her smile into the kiss that was so sweet and slow. They still felt awkward kissing in public, but come on it's only been a week. The fact that the people around them started to cheer didn't make things easier._

_Amy was the one who pulled away, leaning her forehead against Karma's. Karma bit her lip right before she opened her eyes and she could see Amy blushing, probably due to all the attention they got for their PDA. But she still smiled while she looked to the ground. _

"_I'll never get used to it," she said, fastening her grip on Karma's sweater. _

"_Probably not, but that doesn't matter, does it?" She moved her head slightly away from her and put her pointer finger on Amy's chin so she'd look at her._

"_No it doesn't, because I could never not kiss you in public. After I tasted those lips once, I can't go another day without a kiss." She leaned forward and pressed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "It's like your lips are dusted with cocain, I don't know what it is, really, but your lips are so kissable." She kissed her once more. "I love you, you know that?" _

_But she did get comfortable kissing Karma in public, she got comfortable doing other stuff in public, too … _


End file.
